community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Modern Espionage
Plot End tag Garrett is on stage in front of a live audience performing stand-up based on surviving Vicki's one woman musical. In particular he mocks a section of her act devoted to her dead mother which the crowd laughs at. However, everyone goes silent when Vicki makes her presence known and confronts Garrett on stage. The audience watches on in dismay only to learn the entire thing was staged to promote a new show starring Vicki and Garrett. The revelation, along with Garrett acknowledging Vicki's very much alive mother in the room, causes the audience to boo. Garrett defends their act by comparing it to Andy Kaufman's subversive comedy and demands recognition for the amount of work they put into it. Recurring themes Continuity Running gags who starred in the 1997 movie " ". The film is generally considered to be the worst in the Batman franchise. }} Pop culture references 's name and gets corrected by Abed. **Jeff mentions actor **Garrett mentions the late comedian . *'IMDb': **Jeff mentions the movie " ". **Koogler says the first rule of the Club Club is that they're not a " ", referring to dialogue from the 1999 film of the same name. *'Use your allusion': **Frankie uses a popular quote from : "Follow your bliss". Dan Harmon has often spoken of Campbell's influence on his writing. **During the Gala scene, each of the committee members and Pelton's codenames refers to an actor who once played Batman. Abed is Bale ( ), Jeff is Keaton ( ), Annie is West ( ), Elroy is Kilmer ( ), Britta is Clooney ( ), and the Dean is the Voice of (who provided the voice for Batman in the animated series " "). The group's codename is Belfry 'which refers to the saying 'bats in the belfry', meaning insanity. }} Meta references " and " " franchises and not the old style " " type thrillers. **On commentary for this episode, "Community" creator Dan Harmon confirmed the paintball gun fight with Starburns and Todd in the parking garage was inspired by the opening scene of "'' ". **The elevator scene with Dean Pelton is an homage to a scene in the 2014 film ''" " which itself was paying tribute to an action sequence from the 1995 movie " ". Dan Harmon confirmed in an episode commentary this was a nod to former Community executive producers the Russo brothers who directed that particular film. **When shooting breaks out during the gala, Annie and Abed are shooting people with their backs to each other, but they then turn to face each other and continue shooting. This is a reference to the final action scene in the 2005 film " ". **The scene where Lapari, Dean and Jeff shoot each other is a possible reference to the final scene in the film " ". **Vicki and Garrett stage an elaborate show piece designed to promote their next show, but when the audience reacts negatively to their manipulative staging they claim their work is "performance art" similar to Andy Kaufman's work. Kaufman was notorious for occasionally doing bits that were deliberately designed to provoke a negative reaction from his audience. *'Everyone's a critic': Abed acknowledges certain fans' tendency to call episodes like Modern Espionage parodies, indirectly telling viewers that "homage" is the more appropriate term. *'Résumé': **Dean Pelton guesses that Lapari has done stand-up which refers to actor 's stand-up career. **Erik Charles Nielsen's stand-up career is also acknowledged with Garrett's stand-up in the end tag. *'Up against the wall': Frankie's parting words to Starburns are "Bye forever, Starburns". This is in fact his last appearance on the series. }} Trivia *Frequent background extra Jeremy makes the last of over 45 episode appearances. He is seen dancing in "Club Club" along with Long haired guy who is making his second to last of over 65 episode appearances. Quotes Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Paintball Assassin